


Dreamer, Interrupted

by IntoTheFade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Horny Solas, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Solas (Dragon Age), Sexy Solas (Dragon Age), Shameless Smut, Solas Smut Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFade/pseuds/IntoTheFade
Summary: Solas isn't used to having a physical body.Or: Four times Solas couldn't come, and one time that he did.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Dreamer, Interrupted

The world without the Fade was muted and dull, but adjusting to living inside a body again had come with its own set of challenges. It had taken weeks for Solas to get used to the amount of drinking he had to do if he wanted to stay hydrated. Hunger kept creeping up on him as an unhappy surprise. 

There was even one mortifying occasion when he’d thoroughly misjudged how badly he’d need to use the chamberpot, and had spent a panicked meeting with his agents clenching his thighs together, and stoically resisting the urge to clutch at his crotch. The relief that followed the mad dash to his chambers had been immense; even if he’d spent an embarrassing few minutes dancing on the spot as he struggled to unbuckle his armour.

By the time he joined the Inquisition, he thought he’d adjusted rather well, all things considered. He no longer woke with a pounding headache after forgetting to drink. He had stopped feeling weak with hunger by ensuring he always carried a snack. 

And he’d become quite paranoid about emptying his bladder at every available opportunity, lest Fen’Harel become known as the only Evanuris ever to wet himself in public. Forget war crimes and bloody battles; that would have put an end to his campaign before it had even begun.

It was a surprise, then, when his body suddenly decided that there was one physical quirk it hadn’t yet thrown at him.

Alone in his tent in the Hinterlands, Solas stared down at his bobbing erection with something a little like bemusement. He’d woken hard in the mornings before, of course, but there’d been so much to do that he’d barely taken notice of it, and by the time he’d washed and dressed for the day it had always softened already.

But now it was the middle of the night, and he’d felt himself stiffen, rather embarrassingly, after replaying the scene of the Herald performing her post-battle stretches, that he’d stumbled across earlier in the day.

This was ridiculous.

He glared down at himself, appalled that the simple flexing of an attractive Dalish elf had provoked such a response. And, yes, he would admit to himself that she was attractive. Thick waves of hair, too often tied in a braid. Soft, full lips that constantly seemed to be on the verge of smiling. Bright eyes and a curious mind. 

He sighed, leaning back with his hands behind his head and staring up at the canvas above him. Strong legs and graceful movements, as though she were dancing across the battlefield rather than fighting. He replayed the image in his mind again, a sudden rush of heat running through him as he recalled the way she’d bent at the waist, hands flat on the ground, and her round, firm ass raised in the air and practically begging him to reach out to touch. To squeeze.

He groaned softly at his own imagination. He had _not_ returned to Thedas for this! He had a duty to perform, and it did not include fantasising about creamy skin and soft touches, or sharp nails tripping down his back while soft lips teased and sucked and-

He cut the thought off, stifling another groan as his cock began to pulse insistently. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. He was not an animal. He could think his way out of this.

He pushed the image from his mind, focusing instead on the task at hand. They had enlisted the mages as allies. That was good. And Ellana had been magnificent, standing in front of the king and declaring _I will have allies, not slaves,_ eyes fierce as she dared any to challenge her. His cock pulsed again.

_Fenedhis._

He grit his teeth. But really, how long had it been since he’d last been held by another? How long since he’d felt hands clutching bruises into his shoulders and sweaty bodies sliding together in the dark? How long since he’d panted, spent and sated and content?

It had been ages since he’d last indulged in pleasure. Literally, _Ages_. Empires had risen and fallen in the time since Fen’Harel had last had an orgasm. He chuckled, his eyes darkening, already imagining the sweetness of his release.

It was only natural, after all.

With a gentle touch, he skimmed his fingers over himself, stifling a gasp at the first potent wave of pleasure that brief contact provoked. There was no time to go slow; not enough privacy in the field to learn himself again. Now that he’d started, the tight ball of need between his hips was aching to be released.

He made his hand into a fist and bucked up sharply into it, bringing his other fist to his mouth and biting down hard on his knuckles to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. 

He pictured Ellana bending over. Ellana’s full lips parting around a soft laugh. What would it be like, he wondered, if she bent those lips to him? Sucking, oh-so gently, her hot, wet warmth surrounding him, her tongue coming out to tease at his slit-

He strangled a wanton moan, his hips pumping frantically into his hand, pleasure coiling tightly and hardly able to spare a thought for who might be within earshot on the other side of the tent. 

He gasped, nerves singing and veins aching. His hand made an obscenely wet sound as he worked himself, clear liquid leaking on every down-stroke, his body only too aware of how long he’d denied it this feeling. 

Ellana’s mouth. Ellana’s eyes. Ellana’s tongue lapping at his aching shaft, so soft, and warm, and oh, _fenedhis_. He was so _close_. The ache was building and he arched his back, eyes screwed shut as he teetered on the precipice of what promised to be some of the greatest pleasure he’d ever known; and then a loud crash from outside made him jerk his hand away as though he’d been burnt.

“Fucking, stupid, damn pots!” Sera’s screech echoed through the silence, and Solas cursed and trembled on his bedroll, his balls tight and his cock positively weeping for release. 

Outside, he heard others start to leave their tents, poking heads out into the cold to see what all the fuss was about.

_Fenedhis_ , but he was so _close_.

He rolled over, muscles quivering with need as he trapped his throbbing length beneath his body and pushed his face into the bedroll. Foolish, to attempt something like this in the middle of camp.

He breathed heavily, firmly resisting the urge to roll his hips and rut into the ground like an animal.

There would be other moments. He closed his eyes, cursing the rogue with all his might.

He could wait.

**

The next opportunity presented itself rather suddenly, which is a euphemistic way of saying that after Ellana had closed the Breach, and he’d watched Fade magic swirl in the air and catch at the edges of her hair, he’d hurried back to Haven with his cock already half-hard. An interminable hour had been spent with his tunic covering the insistent swelling as he accepted congratulations for his direction of the mages; and then he’d finally, _finally_ been able to sneak off to his small cabin in peace.

He slipped inside and closed the door firmly behind him, already palming himself through his leggings and thoroughly unable to stop his hips from rolling into his hand.

Since the Hinterlands, his awareness of his near-constant arousal had only grown, and only the extenuating circumstance of knowing that he hadn’t orgasmed in millennia, stopped him from judging himself too harshly.

Had anyone, he wondered, ever gone so long without coming? At this point, he was willing to consider himself the most sexually frustrated man in all of Thedas.

Hurriedly, he unbuttoned his leggings, groaning in relief as his cock sprang free, heavy and desperate between his legs. With a grateful hiss, he wrapped his hand around himself and tugged sharply, the spike of pleasure rushing to the base of his spine and making his knees grow weak.

He stumbled forward, bracing himself one-handed against the bed as he pumped his hips, his foreskin pulling back and forth as he chased his end with feverish urgency.

There would be time later for a proper exploration. Quieter moments in which to know his body again. Right now, he simply needed to come before he spent the next few weeks sporting a painful erection beneath the tight confines of his leggings.

Even now, a mere look from Ellana already had him leaking into his smalls. 

He gasped, working himself harder, images flashing behind his eyes too quickly to make sense of, drawing up long-forgotten sense memories like water to a dying man. Soft lips on his neck. The tug of teeth at his ear.

_Oh, yes, yes, yes._

He was whimpering out-loud, cock achingly hard in his hand, balls pulling up, tightening as he neared his peak.

Oh, _yes_ , almost there-

He howled; just at the moment the bells began to toll and a great shouting rose outside. The curse that left his mouth as he dragged his hand away was lost in the uproar beyond the walls, and he trembled against his bed, both hands braced against the mattress while his cock dripped clear fluid onto the blankets.

One more moment, and he would have had it.

Hissing at the barely-there friction as he tucked himself away and trapped his stiff length beneath his waistband again, Solas took up his staff with a snarl.

Whoever had interrupted him this time was going to regret it; army or no army. 

**

The trek to Skyhold and the first few weeks making ready the castle had consumed nearly all of his time. Never mind that the rotunda was not the most private place, Ellana sought him out frequently, and he had been unable to deny the pleasurable pull of her company.

Then, of course, she’d kissed him in the Fade, and if any of the other Evanuris could have seen how needily he’d reacted to such a brief press of her lips, he was certain he’d never be able to live down the shame.

He woke after forcing her from the Fade, face-down on the rotunda’s sofa, with his cock so hard that he thought he might spontaneously orgasm without a single touch. The muffled groan he made still managed to echo, and without conscious thought he rolled his hips into the cushions beneath him and curled his hands into fists.

It was still early. No-one was up yet. He had time.

Delirious with need, Solas lifted his arms above his head and took hold of the arm of the chair, rolling his hips smoothly until he felt the exquisite tug of his skin being pulled back against the fabric.

The moan that left his mouth was just a little too loud; a little too breathless, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He did it again, pushing himself more firmly into the sofa until he was canting his hips desperately into the upholstery, moaning softly on every exhale.

Gods, but his whole body was on fire. He could feel sweat dripping down his back and his arms trembled with the effort of clinging on. The tight coil of pleasure had become painful, and he whimpered as he drove himself harder, imagining warm, wet heat beneath him and nails raking down his back.

He was there. It was going to happen. He was going to come, and, _oh_ , thank every god that he didn’t believe in, because if he’d had to wait much longer he was sure that he’d-

“Inquisitor! You’re up early.”

Josie’s voice from just outside his room cut through the air like a bucket of cold water, and Solas had to push his face into the pillow beneath him to stifle his wail of frustration. Hissing at the unbearable friction, he stumbled to his feet, only just managing to seat himself behind his desk before Ellana walked into the room, her smile hesitant but her eyes sparking with mischief.

He dug his nails into the wood. One touch from her and he was sure he’d come undone.

“Sleep well?” He asked.

Beneath the table, his cock screamed.

**

Of course, there weren’t enough horses. And of course, Ellana would want to ride with him. And of course, he, Solas, Fen’Harel, the legendary Dread Wolf of Elvhen myth, hadn’t managed to find a quiet moment to get himself off yet.

Somewhere, he was sure, Elgar’nan was laughing at him.

The Emerald Graves were sweltering, and sitting astride the charger in front of him, Ellana’s neck was damp with sweat, her glorious hair sticking to her skin in curling tendrils that he ached to touch. With one hand on her waist and the other clenching around the reigns for all he was worth, Solas dug his heels into the stirrups and pushed his body backwards, away from the steady rocking of her hips.

Never mind the thousands of years of war; he had never felt his self-control to be more thoroughly tested than in this moment, with his aching length rigid in his leggings, and her sinful waist rocking only inches away.

She had made no secret of her desire for him, despite the fact that they had managed to find precious few moments in which to steal a kiss. It would be so easy, so _desperately_ easy, to allow himself to slide forward, to push his twitching length into the swell of her ass and let the rocking motion of the horse drive him to completion.

He bit down on his lip as she rested a hand on his thigh for balance, her fingers drifting painfully close to where he needed them to be.

The horse lurched over a depression in the ground, and for a moment, the tug of his own smalls and the brief brush of Ellana’s back against him had him seeing stars.

_Fenedhis._

He let out a shuddery exhale, firmly refusing to let his hips rock forward, and utterly convinced that if he didn’t find a quiet spot to come in soon, he was simply going to end up dragging her against him and rutting into her until he found release.

“We’re about ten miles from camp,” Cassandra called over her shoulder.

Solas drew in a deep breath, certain there was already a sticky mess coating his thighs as the ache in his balls grew to an almost unbearable peak.

Ten miles. He could do this. And then he was going to find somewhere quiet if it killed him, because at this point, he was almost certain he was going to explode. 

**

Somehow, he had made it through the ride without disgracing himself. Ellana slipped onto the ground ahead of him, and when he joined her, she cast a quick glance towards their companions to make sure they were distracted, and then pulled him into a rolling kiss.

Heat rushed through him, settling wickedly in his cock, and his hands shot out to hold her waist and stop her from pressing against him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he welcomed it with a breathless moan, his whole body quaking as she nibbled at his lower lip.

When they broke away, he found himself frozen, a blush sitting high on his cheeks as the throbbing ball of need in his stomach begged him for mercy. One more kiss. A single brush of her hand over his length, and he would finally be done with it.

He held himself back.

“There are some ruins nearby,” he heard himself say distantly, as she smiled tenderly up at him. “I was hoping to explore them a little before we make camp. Can you spare me?”

Ellana kissed him once more, a sweet, chaste thing.

“Take all the time you need.”

In actual fact, he had no idea if there were ruins nearby, but that hardly mattered. The only thing that mattered now was that his desperation had reached a crisis point. If Ellana hadn’t have let him leave, he might simply have unbuttoned himself and worked himself to completion then and there – audience be damned.

He walked as quickly as his arousal would allow, hissing at the constricting fabric and looking desperately for somewhere even slightly private. At last, he found a rocky out-crop near the edge of a stream, and he ducked behind it with a ragged groan of relief, and pushed his leggings to his knees.

As he’d suspected, his thighs were a mess, coated in sticky liquid and sodden with need. He didn’t care, wrapping his hand around himself with a desperate whine through his teeth, and furiously beginning to stroke.

He only needed a moment. Just a single moment, and then he could finally think clearly.

The first waves of pleasure were almost painful in their intensity, and his legs trembled as choked gasps cut off in his throat. 

Ellana’s hips. Ellana’s ass pressed tightly against him. Ellana’s fingers dancing along his thigh.

The moan that left his mouth was embarrassingly loud, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as his free hand reached lower to press against that delicious point behind his balls. The inferno in his veins went into overdrive, the pressure almost too good, and before he knew it, his hips were beginning to stutter, his balls swelled and pulled back, he hovered on the very edge, his whole body singing, and then-

“Solas?”

The howl of frustration was too great to release. It swelled in his chest and then rebounded back down his throat without ever making a sound, as he dragged his hands away and frantically scrambled to pull up his leggings.

“Just a moment,” he called, except that the words came out in a desperate pant as he encased himself in the too-tight fabric again. 

His thighs were trembling. His whole _body_ was trembling, as Ellana appeared around the corner and cast her eyes over him curiously.

“I just need a moment,” he whimpered, and he would have been embarrassed by how high and needy his voice sounded, if his entire being wasn’t focused on the furious pressure between his legs. “Just one moment, vhenan. Please.”

“Oh, I know what you need,” she purred. “Did you think I didn’t notice?”

His hands were shaking where he’d braced himself against the rock. He couldn’t _think_ around the throbbing between his legs. 

Ellana stepped up to him and bent her lips to his ear.

“Did you think I didn’t notice how hard you were, ma lath?” She whispered, and the hot breath that caressed the tips of his ears drew a frantic sound from him as his legs began to buckle.

“I just need a moment,” he whined again. “Please, vhenan. Just a single moment. I’ll be back soon. I need-”

“Yes?”

He looked up into her face, her eyes dark pools of desire.

“What do you need?” She breathed.

In one swift movement, he groaned and hauled her against him, locking her hips against his and nearly weeping at the warmth of her pressing where he needed it most.

“I need to _come_ ,” he burst out, the sound almost like a sob. “Please. I can’t wait. I _can’t._ ”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned them so that her back was against the wall, and his weight was holding her in place. 

“Then come, ma lath,” she encouraged him. “Let yourself go.”

And then she nipped at his ear.

Pleasure shot through him like lightning, and without conscious thought, he started to rut against her, his hips moving frantically and dragging against her core, while desperate whimpers tumbled from his mouth with every ragged breath.

Her lips were at his throat. Her nails scratched along his back. And he was lost to sensation, furiously chasing a release that built, and built, until he was poised on the crest of a wave and shuddering, desperate to be dragged under.

“Vhenan, vhenan, vhenan,” he chanted. “I’m so close. I’m so _close_.”

She scraped her nails over his scalp and sucked at his ear.

“Come for me,” she demanded. “Come for me, ma lath.”

And suddenly, blissfully, _finally_ , he did. The tight, aching coil inside him snapped. Heat rolled through his body like a wave. His nerves lit up from his toes to the tips of his ears, and he smothered broken, wanton moans into her neck as his cock finally released, and he spent himself in his leggings in great bursts of pleasure.

When he finally came back to himself, somehow, he was on the ground, and Ellana was sitting astride him wearing an impossibly smug look that he wanted to fix in his memory forever.

“It seemed as though you needed that, my heart,” she grinned.

He blinked up at her, dazed, and then he started to laugh, his body shaking until tears sprang to his eyes and he was certain he would never be able to move again.

He sighed, his movements languid and warm, and her legs a comforting weight pressing him into the ground.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I make absolutely no apologies for this indulgent smut fest :')


End file.
